


Propose

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Propose

Natasha came to her apartment to see Clint sitting on her couch.

"Hey." she said.

"Hi, can we talk." said Clint.

He looked a little nervous.

"Sure." said Natasha.

"I went to visit Barney. Laura had a girl." said Clint.

"That is good." said Natasha.

"We got to talking about life. what my point is, Natasha I want you to marry me." said Clint.

Natasha's eyes widened. But she wasn't as shocked

She had given it a thought, especially when Clint was taken by Loki.

That time she realized she wanted to tie him to her permanently.

"Yeah, I will marry you." said Natasha.

"You will?" asked Clint.

"Yeah, I had given it a thought. I almost lost you." said Natasha.

"Good, now give your hand." said Clint. 

Clint took Natasha's hand and slipped in the ring.

Natasha wrapped her arms around Clint and kissed him.

"I love you." she said.

"Love you too, Nat" said Clint.


End file.
